


Royally Screwed

by dentalhygienist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Bestiality, F/M, Humiliation, Rape, forced bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentalhygienist/pseuds/dentalhygienist
Summary: When the master of the hounds is tasked with getting rid of a princess, he decides to use her as a bitch.





	Royally Screwed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soseta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soseta/gifts).



The spoiled little bitch was too stupid to know that she hadn’t been sent here for her temporary protection. She thought her uncle was going to call her back to the capital once he’d dealt with the unrest. 

He would have felt sorry for her if she wasn’t such a haughty bitch. She was never leaving this estate; it would be her prison until the day her uncle sent the order to arrange an accident for her. 

The royal guards who’d escorted her here returned to the lord regent’s side that very day, leaving her behind with only a single maid, a young woman her own age with the weary resignation of the long-suffering. Princess Mathilda was displeased by the small skeleton staff that maintained the estate and she demanded that they hire proper attendants as befit her station. 

The steward was in a drunken stupor as usual, and the housekeeper’s children were all ill with mumps, leaving it to him to handle her complaints. 

“Begging your pardon, but your uncle was very clear that your presence here must remain a closely guarded secret.”

She was a head shorter and still she managed to look down her nose at him. “Aren’t you the master of the hounds? What are you doing in here?”

The implication that he shouldn’t even be allowed in the house made him want to punch her face. “The rest of the staff is occupied, your highness.”

“Occupied?” she shrieked. “I am the royal princess! There is nothing that ought to occupy them above me! I want every retainer and servant lined up here now!”

He reluctantly rounded up the others and they stood there having insults and threats heaped upon them by a spoiled brat who didn’t realize she’d lost her status the minute her parents died and her uncle became regent and she’d soon enough lose her life. 

He fantasized about her that night when he was wanking, imagining her on her knees with his cock in her mouth. He came imagining himself fucking her throat and making her gag. The next time he imagined her on her hands and knees, presenting like a bitch and begging to be fucked. He imagined fucking both holes and then it turned into imagining her being fucked by the dogs.

That became his go-to fantasy. It became an obsession, thinking about the logistics of it, and he even built a special breeding bench, one meant for a human bitch.

When a lone rider delivered the message instructing him to see to her death, he couldn’t resist showing it to her before he carried out the order. 

“My uncle’s handwriting,” she said. “I don’t understand.”

“God, you are stupid. He’s going to keep your throne for himself and eventually pass it to his own daughter, not you. Now, how do you want to go? I’d like to wring your neck, but holding your head underwater in the pond has its appeal too.”

She ran. It was miles to the nearest village and in any case she was running in the wrong direction, heading into the forest. He let her run and waited for her to get a good head start before he sent the dogs to chase her down.

He made his way after them leisurely and found his dogs encircling her, snapping and snarling while she sobbed. 

“I think I’ll let them tear you apart and eat you.”

“No, please. Please call them off.”

“Oh, now you know the word please.”

“Please don’t kill me. I’ll do anything, please.”

“Anything?” He cupped his crotch suggestively. 

She stared at his crotch and seemed revolted, but she nodded. “I’ll do anything you want.”

“Get on your hands and knees like a bitch.”

It was good seeing her like that, but he made it even better by pressing her shoulders down, pushing her face into the dirt and leaves, and making her raise her ass. He pulled up her skirts and ripped away her drawers. He gave her a little of the spanking she deserved, but there would be time to properly discipline her later. Right now he wanted to see her fucked.

He took some jerky out of his pouch and stuffed it into her pussy. 

“What are you doing?”

“What I want. Or have you changed your mind, Highness? I can kill you instead, if you prefer.”

“No, please don’t kill me. Take your pleasure however you want it.”

But when his favorite hound, Blackie, started licking her pussy, trying to get to the treat hidden within it, she screamed and tried to get away. 

He put his foot on her back and forced her down. “Believe me, you’ll be grateful for it soon enough. Blackie’s going to get you good and wet.”

He knew the exact moment she began to feel pleasure. Her cries took on an added torment. He decided to let her experience the shame of being made to come by a dog’s tongue. He wanted to stuff his hard cock in her mouth and make her suck him off, but he decided against it. Her sobs and whimpers were just too exquisite, it was music to his ears. 

He saw her body shudder and then she began to cry harder. He feigned shock. “Did you enjoy that? Are you a whore, Highness?”

Although he wanted to fuck her, he decided it’d be even better to watch her royal virginity get taken by a dog. He reached in and took the jerky out of her pussy and replaced it with a scrap of cloth scented by a real bitch in heat. 

The dogs reacted, their cocks growing exposed and bright red. They began to fight, but he quickly restored order and permitted Blackie to mount the bitch. 

Princess Mathilda screamed as she was raped of her virginity, as the precious pussy she’d kept pure for the prince she thought she’d marry was instead ravaged by an animal. 

“Why did you do that?” she begged to know, crying heartbrokenly.

“It’s your own fault. You acted like a bitch, so it’s only just that you’re treated like a bitch.”

It was incredibly erotic watching Blackie knot with her. He knelt in front of her and put his cock to her mouth. “Suck.”

Her mouth engulfed his cock, but she didn’t know how to suck properly, so he held her head in place and fucked her face. He debated between shooting his spunk down her throat or pulling out and splattering it across her face, but in the end he withdrew until just the tip remained in her mouth and delivered his load on her tongue. 

“Swallow it.”

She swallowed obediently. 

Blackie was finally able to pull free from her and she seemed relieved. 

He ruffled her hair and disabused her of any belief that it was over. “Come on, Spot, come on boy, you’re next.”

She moaned in despair as Spot’s cock invaded her pussy. She had wept her tear ducts dry by the time all the dogs finished fucking her. 

“My turn,” he said.

She seemed resigned to it, until he began scooping dog spunk out of her pussy and using it to lubricate her asshole. 

“No,” she pleaded, as he used his fingers to open her ass up for his cock. 

“You want to die, or you want to get fucked in your royal ass?”

She didn’t reply, so he slapped her ass. “Tell me which you want.”

“Use me however you want,” she said quietly.

“No, you have to tell me. Say the words. Tell me you want to be fucked in your ass.”

She began sobbing anew and it took forever for her to get the words out. “I want -sob- to -sob- be fuc -sob- fucked -sob- in -sob- in -sob- my ass.”

He obliged her, pushing into her asshole until he was buried deep in her bowels. Even more than making her suck his cock and swallow his spunk, even more than making her submit to letting his dogs fuck her pussy, it was so satisfying to be fucking the princess in her ass. Only one thing would make it even better. He reached around and began to stroke her clit.

He manipulated her body into betraying her as he fucked her ass, forcing her to enjoy it. She was completely broken by the time he finished. 

He didn’t pull out of her immediately. He pet her hair like he would pet one of his dogs. “The king wants his kingdom rid of Princess Mathilda, but I could always use another bitch in the kennels. You can die, or you can live as a bitch, which do you choose?”

“I want to live.”

So he reported that the princess had been killed by a wild animal after getting lost in the forest, and Princess Mathilda was never seen again. Instead the master of the hounds added a new room to the kennels, with a lock only he had the key to. 

He cared for his new bitch as well as he did his other animals, feeding her, grooming her, and making sure she was well-trained.

Today he couldn’t resist sharing some human news with her. “Your cousin’s marrying Prince Edwin. I might travel to the capital to watch, it sounds like there’s going to be a huge celebration.”

She stared dully, not reacting to the news that her cousin was to wed her betrothed.

He pushed her head into his lap and she took his cock into her mouth. She’d become a good little cocksucker, but it was still fun to force her. When she’d taken his full length, he held her down there, feeling her throat convulse around him. 

“Maybe I’ll take you with me. I could make a good bit of gold charging people to watch you perform.”

When he pulled his cock clear of her throat, she begged, “No, please don’t let anyone see me like this.”

He winked. “Only I’ll know you’re you.”

She began to weep. But when ordered to position herself on the breeding bench, she did so without delay.

He whistled for the dogs and watched as Spot mounted her. He was definitely going to have to stage some shows. Not for the money, but because other people needed to see the spectacle he enjoyed daily. Nothing like watching a bitch get royally fucked.


End file.
